There are gas turbine engine fuel systems which include a main fuel metering valve and another fuel metering valve referred to as a fuel shut-off valve. These valves operate to control flow of fuel from a fuel supply to a combustor where the fuel is combusted with pressurized air. The main fuel metering valve has the primary responsibility for metering fuel from the fuel supply to the combustor. The fuel shut-off valve serves as a back-up to the main fuel metering valve in the event that operation of the main fuel metering valve becomes impaired.
Such fuel metering valves often have an operating position range with opposite end positions. In some cases, one end position results in a minimum flow condition and the other end position results in a maximum flow condition. This disclosure pertains to enhancements in the design of such fuel metering valves.